The way to Evolution
by lokey478
Summary: Sequel to Going back to LOVE. A new enemy has attacked Vega and now the Elements must stop the attack and discover the true path to Evolution. On hiatus. Spinoff story called Angel Reborn.
1. Chapter 1

So this is a continuation of Going back to LOVE. I hope that you will enjoy it. Because I certainly enjoyed writing parts of it.

It had been a few weeks since Naruto's arrival into Neo-Kowloon and quickly he had readapted into the Neo-Kowloon society, and his piloting skills were now up to par with everyone else's. Life seemed almost perfect for him, over the past few weeks there were no attacks from Altair which made many raise an eyebrow but no loss there as they would not need to fight.

[with the Konoha group]

The Konoha group had just reached the port of Neo-Kowloon and departed from their boat after changing out of their Shinobi attire into more casual clothing so as not to arouse suspicion.

"Alright team we are right now in Neo-Kowloon so we need to find out where this academy that Naruto attended is so I suggest that we spread out and ask around about the academy that trains elements, we will meet back here in 3 hours alright." Said Kakashi to the group.

"Hai." was heard throughout the group as they separated into smaller groups to search for clues as to where Naruto was.

'I must warn Naruto-kun about us being here' thought Hinata as she went her way with her teammates.

[At the academy]

"Achoo!" sneezed Naruto "Boy someone must be talking about me."

"Hmm wonder who it could be." Said Zessica as the both of them were waiting outside of the Admin office along with Mix, Jin, Yunoha and Mikono they were hoping that the group that went in would be able to get permission for all of them to go into the city to get some fresh air.

A few minutes later the doors open revealing Amata, Andy, and Cayenne walking out with the paper that all of them needed to get off the academy island.

"Alright everyone we got permission to spend a couple of hours in Neo-Kowloon. So let's get going." Said Andy as they ran towards the port with the rest of the pilots following him.

[Neo-Kowloon]

The group entered Neo-Kowloon and separated into smaller groups and began to enjoy their day outside of the academy. Naruto and Zessica were walking around the Market area as Zessica was dragging Naruto through the crowd while looking at the various stalls.

"Wow it's been a long time since I've been here in the city it looks so much livelier than ever before." Said Naruto as he took a bite out of a burger.

"Well, seeing as you haven't been here for two years. You didn't expect things to remain the same did you?" Replied Zessica. "Now come on, there's this store that I want to look at."

"Alright, alright. Just wait a moment and relax Zessica, we have one whole day to do whatever we want."

"Well seeing as how you've been away for two years and so many changes have happened, one day just isn't enough to see everything new in Neo-Kowloon. Now come on Naruto-kun!" Said Zessica as she dragged Naruto further into the market.

[With Hinata]

Hinata was now wandering through the market looking for clues as to how she could contact Naruto at the academy since the people that she asked said that the academy was not open to visitors.

In the background she heard "Now come on Naruto-kun!" She turned around and saw Naruto as he was dragged away by a green haired girl that she recognized as Zessica. She tried to catch up to them but was unable as the crowd was pushing her back. When she was finally able to move through the crowd she noticed that Naruto and Zessica were now gone, so slipping into an alleyway she turned on her Byakugan and looked around trying to find Naruto's chakra trail, finally locating a small semblance of his chakra, she turned off her Byakugan and began following the chakra trail.

[That afternoon]

Naruto and Zessica were finally taking a break, from all of Zessica's window shopping. Zessica was now holding a little fox plushie while Naruto was buying some drinks for both of them.

"Here you go Zessica." Said Naruto as he handed her the drink and sat down and drank his own.

Suddenly sensing someone behind him, Naruto turned and jumped the person behind him.

"AHHH!"

"Who are you and why are you following me!"

"Stop Naruto-kun it's me Hinata."

"Huh? Hinata why are you here?" asked Naruto as he got off of her and offered his hand to help her up.

"Naruto, is this the girl that you were talking about?"

"Oh yeah Zessica-chan, this is Hyuga Hinata and she was the one that stood by me through it all while I was back in Konoha."

Zessica now turned to Hinata and offered her hand "Thank you for helping him along the way Hyuga-san, I am Zessica Wong Naruto's girlfriend and I'm sorry that I stole his heart away from you I didn't know."

Hinata took Zessica's hand and shook it "You don't have to apologize Zessica-san. I was too shy to relay my feeling to him and by the time I had the courage to do it, his heart already belonged to you but anyway Naruto-kun you have to listen to me, Konoha has come and they are going to take you back to Konoha and force you to marry people form the village."

"Damn them I should have guessed that Konoha would do that, but don't worry Hinata-chan I won't let them capture me." Said Naruto as he, Zessica and Hinata just sat down and began to talk about the various ways that Konoha would try and 'rescue' him and ways that they could prevent it.

[Meanwhile]  
The Konoha group minus Hinata had now gathered again and shared the information that they knew.

"So the Academy is closed to all outsiders and only the pilots can get in." said Kakashi as he processed all the information given to him.

"So what can we do Kakashi/Kakashi-sensei?" asked everyone.

"Hmm, well it seems like we have to do things the old fashion way and just sneak into the academy and hopefully we will be able to reach Naruto." Replied Kakashi as everyone agreed with his plan and casted a Genjutsu to keep them hidden from normal eyes as they walked towards the Academy.

When they reached the Academy. They stopped to take a break which was when suddenly laser blast rained down onto certain parts of the city. "BOOM!"

[Back with Naruto]

"What's going on is it an Altairan attack!" said Naruto as he grabbed both Zessica and Hinata and ran under cover.

"I don't know Naruto-kun, those blast don't seem like Altair laser technology." Said Zessica

"Alright hold on then, I'm going to perform a shunshin to get all of us back to the Academy." Said Naruto as he performed the ram seal and a puff of smoke covered all of them.

[Academy HQ]

"What's going on attack have been confirmed in the Neo-Kowloon area where the pilots went!"

"Recall all pilots now." Said commander Donars as Naruto, Zessica and Hinata appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Pilots Naruto and Zessica reporting for duty, what's going on, is it an Altair attack?" asked Naruto as Shrade also entered the command center.

"We can't confirm anything at the moment and current defence forces are unable to handle the attackers, they are requesting help."

"Naruto, Zessica and Shrade. You will have to take control of the Vectors, Naruto in Z, Zessica in X and Shrade in Y now go." Order chairwoman Crea. "The girl you brought along will be safe in the base as long as she doesn't get in the way."

"Alright Chairwoman." Said Naruto as he turned to Hinata " Stay here Hinata, it will be safe here so just stay calm."

With that said Naruto, Zessica and Shrade got into their seats and teleported into their respective Vectors.

"Vector Z all prepped!"

"Vector X ready to go!"

"Vector Y all set!"

"Launch the Vectors!" ordered Commander Donars. As the hangar doors opened and the Vectors were launched into the air.

'Naruto-kun, Zessica-san please stay safe.' Thought Hinata as she looked over the screens in the control room.

[Neo Kowloon ground-zero]

The Vectors were now flying over the city and saw the destruction that the Unknown caused.

"HQ are you getting this the target appears to be an Unknown mech, it doesn't seem to be Altairian technology." Said Naruto.

"We copy, you Vector Z. orders are to take that thing down."

"Heh don't need to tell us twice. Are you ready Shrade, Zessica."

"READY!"

"Alright then. LOVERS UNION, GO AQUARION!"

With the command given Vector Z transformed into the head, body and arms while Vector Y became the backpack and Vector X became the legs and together they formed one mech.

"AQUARION EVOL!"

[With Hinata]

Hinata was now looking at the screen with awe "Wow, so that is the Aquarion Evol that Naruto mentioned in his journal, it's beautiful."

[With the Konoha group]

They had witnessed the launch of the Vectors and when they combined only one thing was on their minds 'It's beautiful.'

[Back with Aquarion]

"Alright, Unknown it's time for you to fly." Said Naruto as he pulled his fist holding the control back and punched forward.

"MUGEN PUNCH!"

The fist of the Evol now shot forward towards the Unknown's heads just as it was about to impact on the head, the Unknown tilted its head to the side and dodged the punch at the last moment surprising everyone at the agility of the unknown. Before Naruto could recall the fist the unknown grabbed the extending arm.

"NANI!"

The Unknown now sent a pulse of electricity that travelled the length of the punch and shocked the Evol.

"AHHHHH!" as those inside of the Vectors were shocked by the pulse that the unknown sent.

[With Hinata]

"Naruto-kun, Zessica-san." Shouted out Hinata.

"Element's spirit power falling but they aren't separating!"

'What is the enemy doing to them.' Thought Chairwoman Crea.

[Back with the Evol]

The Evol now fell to its knees when suddenly the Unknown disappeared and reappeared in front of the Evol and kneed the Evol in the head knocking it backwards.

"What are you?" asked Naruto as he tried to get the Evol back on its feet but it was no use as the electric pulse sent out by the Unknown seemed to have disable certain controls of the Evol.

Suddenly over the radio an emotionless voice spoke that was not familiar to any of the pilots or anyone in the base."Foolish human to think that you can defeat me with such a feeble tactic. You should know your place, we are the Evoluder's and we have seen your planet's sin and it is a threat to our evolution therefore we must eliminate you."

"W. .What are you talking about?" asked Naruto.

"We are from the planet Arcadia and by order of our leader Souchiro Almark, you are a threat to our existence and therefore must be destroyed." Said the Unknown as it threw the still extended Mugen punch to the side and just stood there as the eyes of the Unknown mech glowed for a minute and the Unknown walked forward and stood in front of the Evol.

"Hmm it seems as though one of you is ready for the gift of Evolution."

"What are you talking about? What gift of evolution?" Shouted Naruto

The unknown moved its hand and grabbed the Evol and separated the other Vectors from it. Raising Vector Z into the air it sent a pulse of energy to Vector Z.

"AHHHHHH!" screamed out Naruto as the pulse affected him.

"Naruto! What are you doing to him!" screamed out Zessica.

"I am giving him the gift of evolution." Said the figure piloting the unknown as it threw Vector Z to the ground and shot into the air and disappeared into a dimensional gate leaving behind a trail of orange particles.

"Naruto . . . Naruto are you ok?" asked Zessica fear evident in her voice

But only silence was heard coming from Vector Z.

"Chairwoman Crea, we need medical assistance, there's something wrong with Naruto." Said Zessica as tears flowed from her eyes.

"Ok. Medical assistance is on the way along with a Vector retrieval team, so just stay calm."

"Ok." Said Zessica 'Naruto please be ok.'

[Inside Vector Z]

Naruto's eyes fluttered opened for a fraction of a second revealing his eyes now had yellow rays of lights crisscrossing around his now black pupil, before they closed again, becoming his natural blue eyes and Naruto slipped into unconsciousness as he fell to the floor of the Vector.

[Hours later at the Academy]

All the elements were now standing in the Control room, When the Vectors were retrieved and sent for Repairs Naruto was found on the Floor of his Vector and Rushed to the medical room to be given a full analysis. Zessica and Hinata tried to follow but Chairwoman Crea stopped her.

"Go to the Control room Zessica, the medics will take care of Naruto, I'm sorry Hinata-san but you must stay here since the information discussed will be classified." She said as Zessica nodded reluctantly and went to the Control room while Hinata Waited outside of the Control room.

Now all the remaining element were gathered in the room and all of them were worried for their friend but they were pulled out of their musing when Chairwoman Crea entered the room with Donars and Suomi following behind her.

"Alright as I'm sure all of you have heard that there was an attack on Neo-Kowloon, but the Attacker was not from Altair." Said Chairwoman Crea

"What do you mean that it was not an Altair attack?" asked the elements that did not participate in the operation.

"Apparently the unknown said that it was from the planet Arcadia." Said Zessica as Shrade agreed with her.

"Arcadia?"

"Yes, I remember the planet Arcadia. But it has been so long since I've been there." Said a familiar voice form behind them.

Turning around the elements saw High Commander Fudo Zen

"HIGH COMMANDER FUDO! What are you doing here?"

"I heard about the attack and thought that all of you could use more information on fighting them." Said Fudo.

"What do you know about them Fudo?" asked Chairwoman Crea.

"The Evoluder's are a radical group that operates out of the planet Arcadia."

"WE ALREADY KNOW THAT!" shouted out Zessica.

"Years ago the king Ribbons Seiei was overthrown and killed by Souchiro Almark, Almark was the commander of the entire military of Arcadia and being the commander he secretly instilled in them, his way to evolution which is to give up your emotions. This went against the King's teachings which said that emotions were the way to evolution, and in the end civil war broke out with the majority of the military on one side and the royal guard on the other side. In the end king Ribbons was overthrown and killed and a large majority of the royal guard was captured and forced into military service."

"With the elimination of the king, Souchiro took over the planet and also forced the king's daughter into marriage and thus making him king since there were no live heirs to the throne. Now he decrees that all that do not follow his path of evolution are to be sentenced to death and that is why he is attacking Vega."

"So basically he is performing genocide on us." Said Chairwoman Crea.

"Yes."

"How are we going to stop them Fudo, do you have any idea?"

Fudo took out a remote and clicked a button and the screen lit up showing a mech about a head smaller then the Aquarion and it also looked more humanoid in shape but the difference here was that it was just one mech instead of three individual Vectors. "This is the Vector 00 and it should be the weapon that will be able to repel the Arcadians since it was originally from Arcadia."

"What we have Arcadian tech here!"

"Yes but it was only just repaired recently. So we will be putting all the elements here through its simulator to see if any of you can pilot it."

"What about Naruto?" asked everyone.

Chairwoman Crea clicked a button on the console and it showed Naruto's medical report. "Well it seems like Naruto's body was not harmed during the Evoluder's assault but . ." and she pressed another button showing a scan of Naruto's brain. "It appears that whatever the Evoluder did to Naruto it appears to have affected certain sections of his brain."

"S . . . so Naruto has brain damage." Said a frightened Zessica.

"We can't confirm anything at this point but we have moved him into an observation ward and you can visit him during the visiting hours. That's all for the moment you may leave but stay within the Academy grounds." Said Chairwoman Crea as all elements piled out of the room and headed for Naruto's ward.

"So Fudo, what do you think has been inflicted upon Naruto?" asked chairwoman Crea.

"I believe that a new chapter has opened in Naruto's life and what is written in it will be shocking to all around him whether he knows it or not." With that said Crea raised an eyebrow at Fudo's statement but before she could ask any more questions Fudo was gone, leaving her Donars and Suomi in the Control room.

Unknown to them on the wall was an insect that none of them had noticed. It flew into the Vents and reported what it learned to Shino and he told the group what he had learned from the meeting.

"So Naruto could possibly have brain damage and Hinata is in the academy." Said Kakashi.

"Well like that girl said they aren't even sure about what happened to Naruto and Hinata wasn't allowed into the room but they are taking care of her." Replied Shino

So all of them gathered and were now throwing ideas around about how they could grab Naruto and Hinata and get him back to the leaf and heal him. Finally they came up with a plan, part of the group would go and 'acquire' a boat while the other half would stay hidden and tomorrow night they'll 'rescue' Naruto from the facility and get him onto the boat and get back to the Elemental Nations. All of them agreed with the plan and separated into their respective teams. The boat team consisted of 'Kiba, Akamaru, Ino, Kurenai, Tenten, Sasuke and Shino.' And the retrieval team consisted of ' Kakashi, Sakura, Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Lee, Gai, Sai and Asuma.' With that planned the 'rescue' group took refuge in one of the island caves and fell asleep hoping that everything would go alright, while the other group went to try and 'acquire' a boat.

[Naruto's ward]

All of the elements and Hinata were now in the blonde's ward and watching over him, hoping that their appearance would wake him up. But sadly it didn't work Naruto was still sleeping peacefully, by his side was Zessica and she was sitting in a chair holding his hand praying that he would wake up soon enough.

Andy , Amata and Jin were berating themselves that they should have gotten back to the academy faster and if they did then Naruto might not be in this mess, the girls were telling the boys that the outcome might still have been the same if not worse. Cayenne was in the corner running his hand through his head, using his element he was running various scenarios through his head but the outcome always seemed the same. Shrade closed his eyes and tried to hear a song coming from Naruto but nothing all he could hear coming from Naruto was silence. Soon the nurse came and got everyone out but she allowed Zessica to stay for a few more minutes.

"Naruto-kun if you can hear me, please wake up soon." She said and gave him a light kiss on his cheek before she left not noticing the small movement that Naruto had in his finger.

[The next day]

All the Elements were now sitting around the simulator room, all of them had gone through the simulator for Vector 00 but even though the 00 was changed from an old Arcadian cockpit to the one used in the Vectors but most of the systems still remained the same except the engines which were two cone shaped engines on the shoulders of the Vector. Most of them seemed to be unable to pilot it much less move it. The only one that could move the 00 was Zessica even then it only took a few steps before shutting down. The problem was that the 00 seemed as though it did not want to move.

"What's wrong with us how come none of us seem to be able to pilot the 00? How are we supposed to get revenge for Naruto if we can't use it?" shouted Andy as he was frustrated over the fact that they couldn't do anything to help Naruto.

"Naruto wouldn't want us to get revenge for him. It's not in his character." Replied Amata.

"I . . . I understand it's just that I seem so helpless." Said Andy as he slammed his hand on the wall.

Mix now walked over to Andy and placed her hand on his shoulder as she tried to comfort him. While Zessica was off in a corner trying to keep her tears from coming out while Mikono and Yunoha were comforting her and telling her that everything would be okay.

[In the control room]

"Why are our pilots not able to pilot the new Vector, these are the best of their class. They took on Mykage and they can't even move this new Vector, why is this happening High commander Fudo?" asked Donars as he slammed his arms on the console.

"Well, perhaps it is still waiting for the right pilot to come and take control."

"You can't mean Naruto. He's currently unconscious and if he does wake up we don't know if he's going to be the same as before so what makes you say that Naruto is the right pilot for the 00."

Fudo now gave a smirk like he knew something that the others didn't. "Well from the simulator recordings, we can see that Zessica was the only one able to move the Vector and she was always with Naruto."

"WHAT, you can't seriously be going on that theory can you high commander Fudo." Asked Suomi shocked that the high commander could come to such a conclusion.

"There have been sillier theories that have been proven correct." Said Fudo as he walked away leaving a gaping Donars and Suomi.

[Later that night]

Zessica and Hinata were now in Naruto's ward room, Zessica placed a vase of flowers on a night stand by Naruto's bed, and grabbed a chair as she sat next to Naruto and fell asleep holding his hand while Hinata felt hungry and left to get a bite after saying a few words to Naruto.

Hours later

9 figures entered Naruto's room and saw that there was a light coming from the bathroom in the room. Sneaking over, they checked out Naruto's health and began to take of all the wires since Naruto was healthy. Taking off all the wires on Naruto two of the figures now supported the blonde and began to move towards the window when the bathroom door opened and out stepped Zessica as she saw all the figures kidnapping Naruto while Hinata walked into the room.

"Who are you and where are you taking Naruto?" asked Zessica and Hinata as Zessica got ready to run for the help button by the bed while she would use her element power as a distraction and Hinata got into a fighting stance.

Four of the figures ran forward and tried to stop Zessica however she countered by using her power and strangled both figures while Hinata fought off the other two figures holding them off as Zessica ran to the bedside and hit the help button. The other figures noticed this and they performed a shunshin and teleported away.

The nurse now walked in and saw what happened and alerted a security team along with command. Security arrived and with Hinata's help took the intruders into custody, Zessica was now running towards the hangar and ran across Amata and Andy as they were digging holes for Naruto.

"Andy, Amata come on Naruto was kidnapped. We need to get to the Vectors and search for the people that kidnapped him."

Amata and Andy nodded and climbed out of the hole and followed Zessica towards the hangar. Getting into a Vector they launched and began running scans on the area and tried to find Naruto's location.

[With the Konoha group]

The group that 'acquired' the boat had cast a Genjutsu on the boat hiding from normal eyes, the other group now appeared and were carrying Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei where is Sakura, Sai, Neji and Lee?" asked Ino

"All of them got captured by the academy security team and Hinata when we were getting Naruto." Answered Kakashi as he put Naruto down onto a stretcher that they had and Lee and Kiba carried him below deck.

"So are we going to go back for all of them and Hinata?"

"I'm afraid not, we can't compromise this mission to save them and capture Hinata at the same time. Getting Naruto back to the leaf is more important, we'll come back for them later on."

"BUT . . . !"

"Look Ino sacrifices have to be made and this is one of them."

Reluctantly Ino gave up and just walked away, everyone else went about their business not noticing that Naruto's eyes were moving under his eyelids. Meanwhile Zessica, Amata and Andy were still searching for any trace of Naruto but couldn't found any trace it's like they were masked from Radar.

"GRRR why can't we find them!" shouted out Zessica

"Zessica relax we'll find them."

"We have to find him fast if they manage to get back to the elemental nations then our tech will never find him." Said Zessica as she looked around trying to find any trace of the boat.

[At the Academy]

The Chairwoman and Fudo were now interrogating Sakura, Neji, Lee and Sai when an operator ran into the room "Chairwoman Crea and High commander Fudo something is happening in the Hangar that's housing Vector 00!"

Fudo turned to Crea "It seems like the future is happening now." Making Crea raise an eyebrow at the statement.

[Hangar]

Vector 00 now walked out of the hangar and its Vega integrated engine activated as it flew into the air in the direction of Naruto, Catching up with the Vectors it flew down and seemed to scoop up thin air from the water and flew back to the academy with the Vectors following and when they reached the academy the 00 put something on the ground.

The Vectors formed Aquarion Gepard and activated its lights and pointed its gun at the spot that the 00 was at. "Alright whatever the 00 just put down, come out with your hands up or we will fire!" said Andy.

"Damn it seems as though we got caught." Said Kakashi "Dispel the Genjutsu Kurenai, we can't fight our way out of this."

Dispelling the Genjutsu, now revealing the boat and all the passengers had their hands raised, signaling their surrender, security forces arrived and took all of them into custody and placed into the academy prison. Zessica got out from the Gepard and was about to search the boat when Naruto walked out of the bottom deck weakly his eyes were no longer blue instead they had yellow rays of light around them now, taking a few steps forward he stepped off the boat "Zessica-chan . . . What happened?" he said before he collapsed and Zessica ran forward and caught him.

"Naruto-kun what happened to you?" asked Zessica as she wondered what happened to Naruto since his eyes were blue and not yellow.

There the first chapter of The way to evolution. And yes I'm throwing in elements and mechs from Gundam 00, the Unknown would be GNX-IV with the A-laws color scheme and yes Vector 00 would be the 00 Gundam and yes Naruto has the innovator eyes. Vector 00 will also be able to combine with the other Vectors and take new forms. So give your thoughts on this chapter and if you guys have any idea's to recommend just add them to your review. Remember it's important to review cause that's what drives us forward. Also I know the events in the chapter were kind of rushed but I wanted to get the idea out there before I lost it, so I will come back and edit it later on.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok the 2nd chapter of the story, the Konoha parts are not going to be in the story anymore cause let's face it you're here to read naruto/Aquarion Evol not a story about Konoha getting Naruto back, I will make the Konoha parts into a separate story. Let's dive right in.

Hours have passed since the kidnapping case and Naruto was now getting another checkup for both his mental and physical health, to say the least he was really frustrated to get another checkup but for the sake of things he just took it like a man as he wanted to know what the hell just happened to him.

"Alright it seems like Naruto has a clean bill of health and can be discharged. Just take it easy." Said the nurse.

"I'll try. But I make no promises." Replied Naruto as he opened the door to the hallway and met Zessica in the hallway.

"So Naruto-kun, a clean bill of health?"

"Yeah that's what the nurse said."

"Anyway, High commander Fudo said that he wanted to see you, he probably wants to talk to you about the new Vector and your ex-friends."

"Alright then Zessica-chan. I'll see you later." Said Naruto as he gave her a small peck and left for the hangar, while she left for practice class with the rest of the elements.

[Hangar]

Naruto and Fudo were now standing in front of the Vector 00. "Naruto, this Vector came from Arcadia many years ago, and during the testing yesterday Zessica was the only one that was able to move the Vector and just a few hours ago the Vector fully responded to you."

"What are you . . . No that's impossible! I was born on Vega not Arcadia!" shouted out Naruto "It's not possible."

"It's the only logical reason Naruto. You might not be from Arcadia but that doesn't mean that your father or mother didn't come from Arcadia. Tell me Naruto how old are you?"

"I'm 19 years old, why?"

"It's because the Vector crashed landed here 30 years ago and when Neo-DEAVA recovered it. It was found near the border of the Elemental Nations, empty."

"So you're suspecting that one of my parents was secretly an Arcadian?"

"Yes. That is what we are currently suspecting and I'm sorry to say this but as of now we are isolating you Naruto." Said Fudo as a security team came in and pointed their guns at him.

"That's impossible my father was born in my village and he was raised there as a child and became a Shinobi and hero of the village!"

"That may be so but it cannot be a coincident that a few weeks after you returned the Arcadians attacked Neo-Kowloon, for all we know you could possibly be a sleeper agent and you don't even know it."

"So I'm being placed under isolation just because you have a suspicion."

"It is not my suspicion, it is the Neo-Kowloon government's suspicion, by their orders we have to take precautions just in case, you are a spy."

"Alright then, I'll agree to this but I'm not an Arcadian spy." Said Naruto as he was handcuffed by the security team and taken away.

On the way out Fudo stopped them "I believe you Naruto, it's just a security precaution. While you are isolated you will be trained to use the Vector 00 and if needed you will be launched to support the Aquarion. If you do betray us the Aquarion has orders to take you down with extreme prejudice if it comes down to that, also your ex-friends have been placed in the Academy prison."

With that said the security team and Naruto left. Placing him in an isolated room Naruto noticed the manual for the Vector 00 and began to study it while the security team walked out leaving Naruto to his own devices.

[Mean while with the Elements]

"WHAT!"

"What do you mean Naruto-kun is currently under isolation." Asked Zessica as she slammed her fist on the table.

"You heard right." Replied Crea.

"B . . . but why, he hasn't done anything wrong." Said Amata

"He is under suspicion of being an Arcadian spy."

"What! A spy. That's impossible Naruto has never even been off planet." Said Andy

"The Neo-Kowloon government suspects that he is a sleeper agent."

"N . . . No that's not true! That can't be true. Naruto was reincarnated as the new Pollon so he can't be a sleeper agent. He was born on Vega not Arcadia." Shouted out Zessica.

"I'm sorry Zessica but it's just too much of a coincidence that a month after Naruto's arrival the Arcadians appeared and attacked us as for Naruto being born here, we took a DNA sample from him and we noticed that there was a certain strain that is not present in any Vegan native."

"Shouldn't that strain be from Pollon giving him his power?"

"No this was taken after you brought him to the medical bay."

"So how long will he be in isolation?" asked Cayenne.

"We will keep him there until we can prove his loyalty to us and in the event he isn't. All of you are ordered to take him down with extreme prejudice." Said Crea as she looked down and hoped that it didn't come to that. "That's all for now. You are now dismissed."

After a few minutes after the chairwoman left Zessica now fell to her knees and the tears flowed forth, as all of them looked down and wondered if the Naruto they knew was the actual Naruto.

[With the Konoha group]

Donars just finished interrogating the Konoha Shinobi and he had come to the one conclusion, all of them were crazy to come here to kidnap one of their pilots and they were now under lock and key for an indefinite time, Chairwoman Crea also gave them orders to allow the girl named Hinata to see them and whenever Naruto launched she was allowed to see the events play out and tell the prisoners about it so as to make them realize that Naruto was important to them.

[With Zessica]

She was now sitting under the tree that Naruto and her spent most of their time together. Remembering all the times that they spent together she wondered if she would ever see him again as tears streamed down her face.

[With Amata, Mikono, Jin, Yunoha, Andy, Mix and Shrade]

They were now sitting in the cafeteria as they looked over their memories that they had with Naruto and thought of all the times that they spent with him, how he was always easy to talk to and how he was always able to make people laugh. Remembering that he was Pollon's reincarnation they pushed the thought of Naruto being an Arcadian spy was pushed out of their minds as they would stand by Naruto no matter what.

[With Cayenne]

He was now standing at a cliff overlooking the ocean and thought of all the times Naruto had used the Aquarion to stop an Altairian attack. He hoped that Naruto was not a spy but if he was then he would not hesitate to pull the trigger and kill him.

[With Naruto]

Naruto was now lying on his bed and stared into the air as he thought about the events that played out and thought to himself 'If I were in the shoes of the government, I guess I would have probably done the same thing that they did so I can't exactly blame them, it all just happened so suddenly but I'm going to prove them wrong and shove it in their face.' As he picked himself up and requested permission to practice the Vector simulator.

[Simulator room]

When Naruto got into the simulator Vectors 00 cockpit he noticed that it was indeed similar to the Vectors just as the manual said so. Activating the 00 he started to perform the basic practices that the Standard Vectors performed, during the performance test Naruto noticed that while the 00 seemed to move faster than the other Vectors, the 00 still felt as though it could go faster. Weapons testing went well enough the Vector seemed to have two blades that were able to switch from a blade mode to a blaster mode, the switch itself seemed to be really fluent. Stepping out of the simulator he saw high commander Fudo.

"High commander Fudo, I have some questions about the Vector."

"Yes Naruto-san?"

"The Vector 00 seems to move slower then what it seems to be able to, why is that so? And what are those two cones on its shoulder."

"The Vector seems to move slower as the engine that we installed on it does not utilize the Vectors full power. The two cones would be the actual engines that the Vector came with, however we were not able to activate them even after doing multiple tests."

"So technically speaking the Vector is not running at a full 100%."

"Yes, you would be right Naruto-san. Even though we were the ones that made the other Vectors we still cannot understand much of Arcadian technology.

"Alright I understand high commander Fudo." Said Naruto as he and the security team walked back to his room.

'Naruto-san, the future is always in motion but it seems as though your future seems to be affiliated with both Arcadia and Vega.'

[The halls]

Naruto and the security were walking down the halls as the various students pointed at Naruto and whispers were heard.

"Did you hear he is a spy for Arcadia?"

"Yeah, why haven't they done anything to get rid of this problem yet?"

Naruto looked down as he walked by all the students. When he passed his friends they all looked at him and Naruto could see in their eyes that told him that they believed him and when he walked by Zessica she mouthed the words 'I don't care who you are I will still love you.' Naruto mouthed the words 'Thank you everyone and I love you too Zessica-chan.' with that said Naruto walked off back to his room.

Zessica and the other elements saw what Naruto said to them and it further deepened their belief that Naruto was a loyal Vegan while Zessica's heart cried out for Naruto's comfort.

[Many days later]

Nothing much had happened since the first Arcadian attack, the way that the Evoluder declared war on them just made all of them think that the Arcadian's would bring all that they had to kill them all yet nothing happened. Naruto was now lazing around in his room since he couldn't do much since he was still under isolation. Over past few days he had just practiced with the Vector 00 and his skills with it had gotten better but he still couldn't get over the fact that the 00 just seemed too slow and couldn't respond to his movements. He was about to go to sleep when the alarms came on and he rushed to his feet and got the guards to get permission to head towards the control room.

[At the control room]

"Confirmed Arcadian attacks, Vectors have been launched to ground Zero."

"Chairwoman Crea, permission to launch with Vector 00." Said Naruto as he came into the room.

Chairwoman Crea shook her head "I'm sorry Naruto but we can't send you out yet. The government has said that you can only launch if the Aquarion is in danger, just stay ready."

"Understood." Said Naruto as he looked at the screen and saw that the Vectors were being piloted by Zessica, Jin and Yunoha. 'Zessica-chan, everyone please be safe.'

[Ground Zero]

"AQUARION GEPARD"

[Insert Gundam 00 'counterattack']

The Aquarion landed on the ground and began to open fire on the Arcadian forces. Zessica opened fire on many units but it seemed as though, all of them managed to dodge her shots at the last moment. The Arcadians soon got into a circle formation and began to attack the Gepard, Zessica managed to Dodge each shot and strike from the Arcadians but soon she slipped and the Arcadian unit managed to get in a strike at Gepard but Jin used his Element power creating a shield covering the Gepard and stopped the strike from the Arcadian unit. Gepard returned fire riddling the Arcadian unit with holes and it exploded.

The Gepard now used Yunoha's power to turn invisible and it sneaked around and shot at the Arcadian units destroying many units. The Arcadian unit's eyes were now glowing and Gepards invisibility dropped, surrounding the Gepard the Arcadian Units all fired at the Gepard at once.

"AHHHH!"

[Control room]

"ZESSICA!"

"Element Spirit power is dropping, however there is some kind of interference at ground Zero so we can't switch out elements or contact the Vectors."

"Chairwoman Crea, PLEASE! Let me launch."

"Alright, permission granted Naruto take Vector 00 and assist the Gepard."

"Understood." Said Naruto as he jumped into his seat and was teleported into the 00's cockpit.

"Vector 00, launching."

'Hopefully this act will prove that you are loyal to us Naruto."

'Hang on Zessica-chan I'm coming.'

[End theme]

[Ground Zero]

The Gepard was now lying on the ground, disabled as the Arcadian units surrounded it. "What a lack of skill, when our commander told us of the one that had potential, yet he is not here fighting now."

"SHUT UP, it's your fault that Naruto is under isolation." Screamed out Zessica as tears streamed down her face.

"Then talking now would be useless. Prepare to die."

All the Arcadian units now raised their swords and were ready to strike Gepard.

'Naruto-kun, I wish I could see your face one more time.'

[Insert theme '00 Gundam']

Suddenly two Arcadian units were shot and destroyed. "Don't you dare touch her!"

The Vector 00 was now flying towards the Arcadian units and engaged them in a sword battle.

'Naruto-kun you came. '

"So you are the pilot that our commander talked about, the one with potential?"

"Yeah, I guess I would be the one. Why?"

"You interest us." Said the Evoluder's as they engaged Naruto in a sword fight.

Naruto's sword now clashed with the Evoluder's blade and many units were taken down. The Arcadian's were arrogant to think that their blades would just cut through his and were shocked when they clashed and his blade was able to stand against theirs. Soon all the Arcadian units were destroyed, however soon the same unknown floated down. "Well well it seems like you have once again caught my interest. Destroying so many of my GNX-III all while piloting the suit of a heretic."

"Suit of a heretic?"

"Why yes the suit that you are piloting is the one that Ribbons Seiei commissioned to be made. Therefore you and this planet's people must be destroyed."

"I won't let you do that so. Bring it on!"

The 00 and the Unknown were now clashing with speed that not even the Vectors could match they were just a blur however it seemed as though the 00 was slower by just slightly but due to Naruto's skill he was able to compensate for the lack of speed however soon enough not even Naruto's skill could keep up with the Unknown. "Hehehehe, to think that you had such improvement over such a short period of time but . . It will not save you from my GNX-IV." Said the pilot as the now named GNX-IV eyes glowed and Naruto felt as though his controls were now locked and he fell to the ground.

[End theme]

"NARUTO!" Shouted out Zessica as she once again tried to reactivate the Gepard.

The GNX-IV now floated down and stood in front of the 00 it raised it sword "Your evolution is sickening, emotions make you weak and that is why you will never win."

"NO, you're wrong, who you follow and what you believe in is wrong, emotions drive us forward and that is what makes us strong!" Shouted out Naruto as he tried to reactivate the controls of the 00.

"No more, all of you are sickening, fighting using your emotions." Said the pilot as it raised its rifle and pointed it towards the Gepard.

"No you're still wrong emotions make us strong and THAT'S WHY I'LL FIGHT BECAUSE I LOVE ZESSICA AND I'LL DO ANYTHING TO PROTECT HER!" Shouted out Naruto as he felt his eyes change and the Vector reactivated itself.

[Insert Gundam 00 'fight']

The two engines on the shoulders of the 00 activated and it burst forward into the air knocking the GNX-IV off its feet and in mid-air was the Vector 00 releasing green particles into the air as the red gem on the Vector's head glowed, charging at the GNX-IV with speed that surprised everyone looking using its blades the 00 sliced off each of the GNX-IV's limbs before it stabbed both its blade into the cockpit of the GNX-IV.

"N . . No that's impossible, only they could make the GN drive release green particles." Said the pilot as the GNX-IV burst into flames

"Huff . . Huff . . Wow this is the power of Vector 00." Said Naruto as his eyes returned to normal and he fainted from stress.

[End theme]

[With Gepard]

"Wow that was the Vector's true power." Said Zessica as she noticed that the Vector 00 powered down and that they had finally reestablished radio contact and controls again "Control, This is Gepard, can you read us."

"We can read you Gepard, radio contact was disconnected for a majority of your fight and what is the condition of ground zero."

"Ground zero is confirmed safe, Vector 00 was able to fight all of them off including the Unknown, but currently it seems like Naruto is unconscious again so a medical team is probably going to be needed, we're going to be bringing the Vector in." Replied Zessica.

"Alright, we'll prepare a medical team for Naruto when you land."

[Control room]

The phone on Chairwoman Crea's table rang picking it up "yes that is right He fought off the Arcadian mechs and saved the Aquarion. May we release him. Alright understood."

Standing up she announced "As of now pilot Naruto is no longer under suspicion of being an Arcadian spy."

"YEAH!" Cheers were now heard from all of Naruto's friend as they now took a breath of relief at the fact that they could see their friend again.

[With Zessica]

Zessica had heard the news and was internally cheering 'soon Naruto-kun soon we'll be together again.'

[Hours later after getting Naruto to the medical team]

Naruto was now waking up and turning to his left he saw a patch of green hair "Hmm Zessica-chan?"

Opening her eyes she gazed into his blue eyes and they once again shared a passionate kiss finally separating from their kiss "What happened after I blacked out and why are you allowed near me."

"Well the isolation on you was lifted after the government got reports of how you took out the Arcadian forces and saved us."

"We can finally be together at last." Said Naruto as he pulled her into a hug.

"Naruto-kun?"

"Yes, Zessica-chan."

"During the fight we saw the Vector 00 give out green particles. What are those?"

Feeling something inside him resonate Naruto gave her the answer that he felt was right "Those green particles are GN particles and I think that they are able to fully power the Vector."

"You mean that the Vector is now running at 100%."

"Yeah I believe so."

They were about to kiss again but before they could all his friends busted in "NARUTO!"

"Hey bro, how are you doing?" asked Andy

"Wow, seeing you fight off the Arcadian forces using the Vector 00 was really nice." Said Jin

"Whoa, relax everyone. I'm fine as for the piloting the Vector, thank kami the two engines activated when they did, if not some of us would not be here."

"Don't say such things Naruto-san." Said Yunoha as she hid behind her doll.

"Sorry Yunoha I didn't mean anything, so why are all of you here?"

"Well you can be released from both isolation and the medical bay so we were thinking of having a party to celebrate our first victory against the Arcadians." Said Andy

"Really? Then what are we doing here let's GO!" said Naruto as he bounded out of the bed and everyone piled out of the room and got ready to prepare for the party.

[Vector Hangar]

All three vectors were checked over. Since there was no problem with them, the repair team left the hangar. When they exited they did not notice that the three Vectors were glowing with green energy before they reverted to their standard color.

There we go the 2nd chapter. Sorry for the very short fight scenes I'm not really good at doing them so if you guys have any tips or good stories that I can use for inspiration to write longer fight scenes add them in your review. Don't forget to review and also please give your thoughts on the music that I used for the fight scenes, I may use more in the future but the music I use will be very limited so if you guys have any good fight songs add them in your review.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright. It took a while but I managed to squeeze my brain for something to finally write down though I was also being lazy during this period so yeah. Here's the story.

[Arcadia during Naruto's 2nd battle with the Arcadians]

Souchiro Almark was sitting upon his throne as the various councilors came forth and gave their reports.

"Sire I have a report that was delivered from the task force that we recently returned from the planet Vega."

"What do they have to report?"

"Sire, they are stating that the planet Vega has signs of evolution and that they are requesting a Cruiser to establish a base there, they have left to affirm the location of the base."

"Very well then send them a Cruiser and an additional strike force to establish their base in that system."

"It may take a few days for the Cruiser and strike force to be prepared as well as to arrive in the Vega system, my lord."

"It matters not as long as the Cruiser gets there to establish the base."

"By you will your Majesty."

"Now let us continue with the other reports."

[Days after Vector 00 full activation at the Neo-DEAVEA Academy]

Naruto was now wearing a customized element suit (Setsuna's pilot suit but orange). It was required of him to wear it due to the fact that the GN engines on the Vector 00 made the Vector move faster than any of the other Vectors and could therefore injure him so he had to wear the suit to protect him. Now they were testing the integrity of the suit and the full abilities of the Vector 00 with the GN drives by doing various tests which was why Aquarion Evol and Vector 00 were now facing each other.

"So Naruto-kun are you ready for the fight." Said Zessica as she gave him a smirk."Cause we're not going to give you any chances."

"Oh don't worry I won't be holding back." Said Naruto as he gave his own smirk.

"Oh really then how about a bet Naruto-kun. If I win then you'll treat me to a candlelight dinner in Neo-Kowloon and if I lose I'll treat you to dinner."

"I accept." Said Naruto as he thought 'Even if you lose I won't allow a lady like you to pay.'

"Alright Elements, remember the objective of the test is to test out the full extent of the Vector 00's abilities and see the effect of the pressure exerted by the Vector 00 on the suit, so just fight like normal, don't go all out."

"ROGER."

The Vector 00 and Evol were now standing off against each other. Charging forward, The Evol caught the 00's blade in each hand, kicking forward the Evol sent the 00 falling backwards.

"Nice kick but let's see how you do in the air." Said Naruto as the 00 flew into the air and the Evol following behind. Circling around each other Amata used the lasers on the Evol's head causing Naruto to return fire.

Amata managed to barely dodge the shots "Wow Naruto you are a really good pilot. But not good enough."

"MUGEN PUNCH!"

The Vector 00 now put its blade on its hip and put its arm forward catching the Mugen punch and was now being pushed back as Naruto tried to push the Mugen punch back towards the Evol.

"No way, Vector 00 is able to hold back the Mugen punch!"

"GRRRR, come on Vector 00 lend me your power!"

The GN engines now gave out more GN particles and began to push the Mugen punch surprising everyone watching the battle happen, eventually it became a standstill with neither the Mugen punch nor Vector 00 moving forward or backward.

"Alright that's enough, we have enough data stop the test." Commanded Crea.

"Ok." Said both Amata and Naruto as Amata recalled the Mugen punch.

Both Vectors were now returning to the Academy. " So Naruto-kun who wins the bet?" asked Zessica.

"Well I'll concede and take you on the date."

"Aww thank you Naruto-kun."

[Academy reporting room]

In the class were now various reports that were shown on the main screen as Crea went through the reports on the increase of strength for the Vector 00 and how the new pilot suit that Naruto wore handled the situation it was placed in. Finally Jin asked the question that everyone seemed to want to ask.

"So if the 00 is a Vector does that mean that it will be able to combine with the other Vectors?"

Crea replied simply "At the moment it seems as though the Vector 00 is not currently able to combine with the other Vectors at the moment. The Vector 00 seems to reject any simulated combination for some reason that we cannot explain."

"So that's all for today, be sure to stay on site in case of any Arcadian attack." Said Crea as she put her papers together and left the room.

Zessica and Naruto were now walking in the hallway towards the cafeteria.

"So Naruto-kun if we can't leave the grounds then how are going to go on our date?"

"Well . . . we could just have it in the dorms I'll cook and you set up the table."

"Hmmm I guess that will work but after this whole incident with Arcadia is over I expect many dates. Ok, Naruto-kun."

"Alright Zessica-chan."

[In space around Vega]

A dimensional gate now opened and out came a Cruiser [1].

"Sir we have successfully arrived around the planet Vega and are currently scanning for the other GN-X units that were sent here."

"Alright, then contact me when you have located the other GN-X units."

"Yes sir."

[Hours later]

"Sir, we're sorry to report but we have no found no trace of the GN-X units. It's most likely possible that they have been destroyed by any forces that the planet Vega has."

"Very well then, it seems that this planet is hostile to our forces. Send out the GN-XIII that we have, tell them to wipe this planet from existence."

"Yes sir."

[Meanwhile]

Naruto and Zessica were now in her dorm room setting up their date. Naruto was cooking something for both of them to eat while Zessica set up the table.

"Alright, food coming in and it's hot." Said Naruto as he brought in two plates piled with noodles.

Sitting down both of them began to simply exchange simple talk. "So Naruto-kun did you ever find out who your parents were?"

"Yeah I did, my mother was Kushina Uzumaki one of the deadliest Kunoichi of the leaf village and my father was Minato Namikaze the Fourth Hokage. But ever since the Arcadians attacked the planet I'm not sure if my father or mother really were who they were."

"Don't worry Naruto-kun. Like I said before I don't care who or what you are, I love you and nothing would change that."

""Thank you Zessica-chan." With that said they finished their meal and cleaned up. After cleaning up they were cuddling in each other's arms as they looked at the stars. Looking up they noticed something weird as there seemed to be red sparkles descending to Vega. Looking at each other they separated and began to move towards the Control room just as the Klaxon went off alerting them of another Arcadian attack.

"Arcadian GN-XIII units confirmed at Ground Zero!"

"Amata, Vector Z. Mikono, Vector Y, Zessica, Vector X and Naruto take Vector 00!"

"Understood!" as said pilots were teleported into their respective Vectors.

"Vector Z launching!"

"Vector X launching!"

"Vector Y launching!"

"Vector 00 launching!"

The Four Vectors flew forth, Vector 00 leaving a trail of GN particle behind it.

"Protectors combination GO AQUARION!"

With the command given Vector Y transformed into the legs, Vector Z transformed into the backpack and Vector X transformed into the body of the unit. "AQUARION GEPARD!" With that done Gepard followed behind Vector 00.

[Ground Zero]

"Destroy all in sight for the glory of the king."

"Yes sir." Using their lances they began to destroy the buildings in the surrounding areas as the people on the ground ran away in fear. However they were stopped when bullets and laser blasts caused them to stop what they were doing and look in the direction of the blasts.

"Hmm so it seems that there are people here willing to fight. GN-X formation 0 Attack."

"Understood."

"Zessica, provide long range support for me I'll take them on at close range."

"Alright Naruto."

'Stay safe.'

Charging forward the 00 now engaged the GN-XIII while Gepard kept them from charging the 00 all at once by disrupting their formation attack.

The Vector 00 using one GN blade parried the lance of one unit causing its GN lasers to be fired into the air while the other blade found itself buried in the cockpit of the attacking unit another unit tried to attack the 00 from behind however it soon found itself filled with holes as Gepard flew by and now the two were back to back.

"Thanks for the save Zessica."

"Don't mention it Naruto, now you take the ones on the left while I take the ones on the right on the count of three."

"One."

"Two."

"Three."

"BREAK!"

Charging forward Gepard brought out a shotgun and now its assault rifle had a bayonet materialize on the tip of it. Using its shotgun it scattered the GN-X units.

"BYE BYE missiles!"

Missile launchers now materialized on the Gepard as all of them fired causing the GN-X units to try to dodge them as they homed onto them. Seeing that they would be unable to avoid them the turned around and tried to shoot them down not noticing that Gepard now had a lock onto them.

"Sayonara Arcadian." Shouted out Zessica as she shot down each GN-X as it turned to try and destroy the missiles following it.

[With Naruto]

Vector 00 was now charging the remaining GN-X units. They seemed to have gotten sloppier since their morale had dropped from seeing the skills of the defenders of Vega along with the Vector 00. They charged at the Vector 00 lances forward and tried to impale the 00 while their lances also fired upon the Vector dodging the shots the Ector 00 managed to cut off two of the GN-X units head making them fall while the remainder were surprised by it speed and threw their lances aside taking their blades out and attacked the 00 blocking with one blade the 00 used its other blade to disable the remaining units.

"Alright, your disabled now give up." Said Naruto as he held his blade to the only GN-X unit standing.

"Never."

On Naruto's radar multiple targets were now spotted as missiles rained down onto his area.

"AGH!"

"NARUTO!"

The Vector 00 now flew out of the wreckage as Naruto looked on the destruction in disgust. 'H . . . how could they, those were their own soldiers, how could they just destroy them so casually.'

[Control room]

"Where did that blast come from?"

"Scanners aren't showing anymore targets around the area!"

Crea's eyes widened when this was mentioned. "Scan around the orbit of the planet!"

"B . . . but . . ."

"Don't question it, just do it."

"Roger!"

Moments later when the scan of the planets orbit was completed. "Chairwoman, Scanners confirm it some sort of vessel is in orbit around Vega."

"Gepard, 00 destroy that vessel in orbit around Vega, we cannot allow the Arcadians to gain a foothold on our planet."

"Understood!"

[In orbit around Vega]

"Sir we are counting two targets near our position."

"Only two? Take them down."

"Yes sir."

[With the Gepard and 00]

Both of them were now holding a fixed position as the 00 flew around the defending the Gepard and destroyed missiles that were heading for them. The plan was for the Vector 00 to defend the Gepard as it prepared weapons to destroy the vessel. The Gepard used its thrusters to maintain a steady orbit to avoid being dragged back to the planet.

While defending the Gepard the Vector 00 took a hit and got blasted back into Vega's atmosphere.

"NARUTO!"

"D . . . Don't worry abo . . . out me I'll be fine . . . just take out the ship."

"Alright you damned ship, eat THIS!"

"BYE BYE BARRAGE!"

Missiles and laser cannons materialized on the Gepard as it fired all its weapons. However the ship seemed to release some sort of particles that surrounded the ship and it caused the laser weapons to be ineffective against the ship while the missiles impacted on the vessel.

"YEAH! The vessel is destr . . ."

However when the smoke cleared, the ship was unscathed as a green barrier appeared around the ship. When the smoke all cleared the vessel fired some missiles that exploded on the Gepard forcing back into Vega's atmosphere.

[With Naruto]

"Damn, it seems as though the ship has some sort of barrier that is constructed by the GN particles." Said Naruto as he landed next to the Gepard and picked it up.

"Zessica, Amata Mikono are you ok?"

"Yeah we're ok Naruto but how are going to destroy that ship."

"Let's do it together."

"Together?"

"Yeah together." Said Naruto as the Vector 00 flew into the sky holding the Gepards hand.

Suddenly Naruto felt something resonate within him and the 00 itself his eyes changed once again as now he saw a spirit of someone floating above him.

"Speak the true way to evolve."

"T . . . the true way to evolve."

"Yes the true way to evolve."

"GN combination."

"What are you saying Naruto."

"GN COMBINATION! GO AQUARION."

[Insert Kimi No Shinwa ~ Aquarion Dai 2 Shou]

The Gepard now separated into the individual Vectors as they now surrounded the Vector 00. The Vector Z now formed the body unit as it landed on Vector 00 and the arms of the Vector Z open and integrated the 00's arms with the GN engines attaching to the side of the shoulders.

While the Vector X formed the legs and integrated the 00's legs into it and the Vector Y formed the hip armor finally the chest piece of the Evol turned into place as the helmet of the Evol came up while the Vector 00's face appeared in it.

[Same time as the combination with the pilots]

""What is this combination?" asked Zessica

"This feeling is familiar yet stronger." Said Amata

"This is . . . the true feeling of Evolution!" said Naruto

[Meanwhile with the people in the control room.]

Currently everyone except Fudo mouth was wide open as they saw the impossible combination that was happening right before their eyes with only one thought on their mind.

'What is that?"

[Back with the Vectors]

"00 EVOL!" Shouted out Naruto as the wings of the 00 Evol opened.

[End song]

"This is a new combination." Said Mikono.

"It feels much more powerful than the Aquarion Evol." Said Amata

"Alright then let's finish this ship off." Said Naruto his eyes blazing with Energy.

Using Amata's element power they flew at the ship dodging all the lasers and missiles fired at them.

"Fire all that we have at them . . . no activate the GN shield they won't be able to get through that."

The 00 Evol now pulled its hand back as GN particles gathered on the hand and it started to glow green.

"GN PUNCH!" shouted out Naruto as he threw his hand forward and the GN punch flew forward hitting the shield, the particles on the punch seemed to be affecting the shield making it bend before it finally punched through the shield stunning the crew inside the ship as the punch penetrated the bridge of the ship disabling/destroying it in a big explosion.

When the explosion cleared the 00 Evol was there as a green bubble surrounded it protecting it from the explosion, the pilots only having one thought.

'This is our new power to protect the planet.'

And we're done for now. Events in this chapter will seem confusing but basically the group in chapter 1 reported to the king then returned to Vega and fought the 00. Also my description of 00 Evol doesn't seem good but you basically kind just put one over the other like armor. Also the ship in the story would be a Baikal class Cruiser from Gundam 00 also the GN particles don't act like the ones from the anime, I'm going with how they can help evolution along so the combination only happened because the other three Vectors took in GN particles in a big dose and before anyone says anything about continuity you can go take a hike, this is fan fiction continuity has to give way in many regards. So review this story and next time we'll see what happens When the Vegan Government knows that Arcadia has a fleet of ships at their disposal and will a new combination be revealed. Find out next time.


	4. Chapter 4

Alright chapter 4. This chapter was actually easier to write then the previous one so without further ado please enjoy.

[Neo-Kowloon council room]

"ATTENTION ATTENTION! The council will now begin."

"Why are we gathered here today Mr. President?"

"Today I have just received a report from the Neo-DEAVA Academy; I will give you a moment to read it."

The gathered council picked up the file that was laid before them and began to read what was on it as they read what the file said their eyes widened before complete silence.

"As the folder and pictures showed the Arcadian forces appear to have signs of a ship of some sort that is able to carry their troops, so I am going to be assuming that the Arcadians have more under their command so we're gathered here to discuss a new defence plan for Neo-Kowloon."

"If I have a suggestion sir?" said the top general as he got out of his seat and came forward to the projector.

"Go ahead, General Tanaka."

"Thank you sir."

"The Neo-Kowloon defence force has been working hard in developing weapons to defend Vega in case the Aquarion is unable to sortie out so during the Altairian conflict we developed this." He inserted a thumbdrive into the computer and in the middle of the projector came on and showed a schematic of a fighter jet that transformed into a bipedal robot. "May I present to the people of the council and the President Project Valkyrie. It was developed in the wake of Altair's first attack; we have currently manufactured over 75 of the fighters however our pilots are still not up to standard of the Vector pilots are, also . . ." Said Tanaka as he inserted another thumbdrive into the slot and another schematic appeared on the screen this time it was some sort of tower." This is a shielding system that we have developed, to protect Neo-Kowloon from any orbital bombardment that the Arcadian ships send our way."

"And will the shield be able to hold against what the Arcadians attack us with?"

"At our current calculation, the shield will be able to withstand anything that the Arcadians throw at us."

"And when is the soonest that the fighters can be used in combat General?"

"Our pilots need more training so I was hoping that the pilots of Project Valkyrie could be sent to the Neo-DEAVA academy to train among the best."

"Very well then I will grant you permission to use the facilities at the Neo-DEAVA academy to train the pilots of Project Valkyrie."

"Thank you sir. We'll get on it right away."

"Also leave the shield schematics here and we'll continue to discuss its use." With that said General Tanaka left the room to gather the pilots of Project Valkyrie while the remaining council members continued to discuss the future of the Neo-Kowloon defence shield.

[Neo-DEAVA Academy]

"All elements please report to the main grounds." Said the intercom.

Elements were now standing at the main grounds looking around as they waited for something to happen.

"Hey Naruto-kun, why do you think Chairwoman Crea called all of us here?" Asked Zessica as she walked with Naruto while wearing the standard pilot suit since just before the announcement came on, they were having another training session of the Evol against the 00.

"I don't know Zessica-chan, maybe she has something to announce to the academy." Replied Naruto as he was also wearing his pilot suit while he held his helmet under his arm.

"OI! Naruto, Zessica over here." Said Andy as he waved them over.

Going over to his side they noticed that all their other friends were there waiting as well.

"So, do you guys have any idea why Crea called us here?" asked Naruto.

Cayenne replied to his question as he picked himself off the ground "Well it must have something to do with those helicopters that are heading this way." As everyone looked to the sky and saw what Cayenne was talking about.

"Element pilots over here." Shouted out Donars as he called for them.

Walking over there they finally noticed that when the helicopters landed they were carrying the emblem of the Neo-Kowloon defence force. Now people wearing some kind of suit that were similar to the standard pilot suit were walking out of the Helicopter and getting into ranks, Naruto noticed that the final person stepping out of the helicopter was wearing a formal military uniform. Chairwoman Crea now stepped forward and walked up to the military man.

"Welcome to the Neo-DEAVA Academy General Tanaka. What brings you here?"

"Thank you Chairwoman Crea, I'm here because of the Arcadian problem, the president has allowed the Military to use the academies facility and personnel to train the pilots to defend Vega."

"Really? May I see the order then General Tanaka." Said Crea as she held out her hand to accept the order.

"Of course Chairwoman." Said General Tanaka as he handed over the order and allowed her to read the order.

"Very well then General Tanaka welcome to Neo-DEAVA academy." Said Crea

"Element pilots, please escort the General's pilots to the main room."

"Yes ma'am." Replied the Elements as they led the General's pilots to their destination, all the while Naruto could feel as though people were releasing KI at him though it was very weak.

When they finally reached the room, the Neo-DEAVA pilots sat on one corner of the room and talked among one another about why the Neo-Kowloon defence force was here while the PV (Project Valkyrie) pilots just sat down quietly and waited for the General to appear all while they were waiting Naruto could feel that KI was being sent at him.

Soon enough Chairwoman Crea and General Tanaka walked in. Chairwoman Crea had a look on her face that said that this could be trouble.

"As of now the PV pilots will be training with the Elements to prepare for further threats from Arcadia."

"WHAT!" was heard from both sides of the room.

"Why do we have to work with them?"

"Because it's for the sake of the world so I don't care what problems you have with each other work them out or just forget about them." Said General Tanaka.

"Sir yes sir." Was reluctantly heard from the PV side.

"Fine." Was also reluctantly heard from the Element side with some nodding their heads.

"Alright then training will take place later on, so go and take a break and then report to the training center later on."

[Cafeteria]

Elements and PV pilots had grabbed their food and huddled together in separate corner of the room, it was here that Naruto decided to ask. "Why does it seem like the Pilots of PV don't like us?"

"It's not us they don't like it's you Naruto." Said Cayenne.

"What! B-b-but I've never done anything to them?"

"Technically speaking the Neo-Kowloon defence force was the most vocal during your isolation Naruto, they wanted to bring you into their HQ for interrogation."

"So, it's because I was isolated that they hold such animosity towards me?"

"Yeah that about sums it up." Replied Cayenne like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"Well I'm not going to let that get in the way of protecting the planet." Said Naruto as he picked up his tray and walked over to dump it.

While walking past the PV pilot's one of them stuck their foot out and caused Naruto to trip falling flat onto the floor, while Cayenne, Andy and Amata got off their seats and walked over to help Naruto.

Standing up Naruto turned to the pilot that tripped him and picked him up by his pilot suit. "Why the hell did you do that?"

"Why should I answer you, you filthy traitor!" Said the pilot as he shoved Naruto's arm off of him while more of the PV pilots stood up.

"What did you say!" Shouted out Naruto.

"I called you a traitor. So what are you going to do about it." Said the pilot as a smug smile appeared on his face.

Angered at being called a traitor even though he was declared innocent by the President and Government. Naruto decked the pilot knocking him backwards into another pilot causing other PV pilots to attack Naruto and soon enough the entire room was in a mess as Naruto, Amata, Andy, Jin and Cayenne tried to fight off the PV pilots. Soon enough Amata and Jin were on the ground knocked out, while Naruto and Cayenne were trying to get two PV pilots off of Andy, all the while the girls were trying to stop the fighting.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON IN HERE!"

The fighting now ended as Naruto was pulled back by Zessica as the fighting stopped and turned towards the voice.

There stood Donars, Suomi, Chairwoman Crea and General Tanaka anger evident on the faces of Donars and Tanaka when they saw the mess that both sides created in their fight.

"Elements follow me." Ordered Donars.

"PV pilots follow me." Ordered General Tanaka.

[With the Elements]

"What just went on in there?" asked Donars anger evident in his eye.

"It was my fault." Said Naruto as he stood up "They called me a traitor and I got angry and threw the first punch, it was my fault not the others I'll accept any punishment placed on me."

"Alright then, just don't let that happen again. We're here to learn how to defend Vega not to destroy Vega with our own weapons." Said Crea "Now report to the training center."

"Yes, ma'am." Replied the Elements as they slowly left the room and proceeded towards the training room along the way they met the PV pilots, ignoring them they just continued towards their destination.

[One training session later]

Naruto was now sitting outside looking at the sky and wondering just why these things were happening to him, all he wanted was to return to Neo-Kowloon and finish the academy and be with Zessica but now so much more happened.

"Um hey." Said a new voice

"Oh, can I help you?" asked Naruto as he looked at the voice that was talking to him it was one of the pilots of Project Valkyrie.

"Yeah, I'm Rei alpha squadron's leader and I wanted to apologize for Kano's actions. He can't control his temper very well."

"Don't worry about it; it was also my fault since I threw the first punch."

"Still Kano shouldn't have said those things to you."

"Thanks for the apology but I've got to get back to training so I'll see you later."

"See you later Naruto." Said Rei as Naruto walked back to the training room.

[Hours later after training]

Elements and PV pilots were now in the repaired cafeteria forced to sit with each other but still they sat far enough from each other so as not to cause any other problems.

"Are you ok Amata-kun?" asked Mikono she touched the red part of Amata's cheek.

"Yeah I'll be ok Mikono-chan."

While Yunoha was also asking Jin the same question as he also nursed his injured cheek.

That was when a klaxon went off alerting all the pilots to the situation.

"Alert Alert, an unknown has begun attacked Neo-Kowloon and is currently trying to run away. Elements are Andy in Vector Z, Zessica in Vector Y and Mix in Vector X. Naruto in Vector 00 to engage the enemies, all remaining Elements and Pilots report to the control room."

Leaving their food behind all the people in the room reported to the Control room where the assigned Elements jumped into their seats and they teleported to their Vectors.

"Vector X ready."

"Vector Z ready."

"Vector Y Ready."

"Vector 00 Ready."

"All Vectors launch!"

With that the four Vectors were launched and flew towards the city.

"Vector 00 here we don't have any signs of Arcadian units are you sure this is the right area that the Arcadian unit ran to after attacking the city."

"Yes the coordinates that we gave you are right. Do another scan then report back to us."

"Roger."

As the scan was going on Naruto suddenly felt something and dodged to the left. Narrowly missing the GN lasers.

"Base, never mind I've found the target."

"Zessica, I'll hold off that unit while your guys form the Aquarion."

"Alright Naruto. Swordsman combination, GO AQUARION!"

With that Vector Y formed the head Vector X formed the pack and Vector Z formed the feet.

"Aquarion Spada."

Meanwhile Naruto had flown at the Arcadian unit but when he arrived he noticed it that the Arcadian unit was big almost four times bigger than the 00. Disregarding this fact the Vector 00 drew both its sword and slashed at the unit however it was stopped by a GN field. "Huh?"

"As if such a weak weapon can damage the great Alvatore." Said the Arcadian pilot "Now pay for your mistake."

Suddenly claws came out of the side of the now named Alvatore, causing Naruto to dodge to the left of the unit but then another claw came out and smacked the Vector 00 away. Naruto fought to stabilize the Vector 00 as the Spada charged forward, its sword drawn as it tried to impale the Alvatore however the GN field once again appeared surrounding the Alvatore. Andy tried using his element power to make a hole "That's impossible; its GN barrier has no weak point that I can exploit."

Mix then tried to seal off possible areas that the sent power to the GN field however she felt as though something was not letting her seal it up. "No way! I can't fill any part of the Alvatore."

However while trying to force the Spada's blade through the GN field, Zessica did not notice a claw come out and grab their leg and threw the Spada in the direction of the Vector 00.

Naruto had just managed to stabilize the Vector 00 when the Spada smashed into it sending both of them down. That was when GN beams from the Alvatore descended upon them, Naruto shifted the Vector 00 so as to protect the Spada which was when he tried a new move that he made for the 00.

The GN beams hit their mark "That is what you deserve for trying to stand up to the power of the Alvatore." But when the cloud dispersed the Vector 00 and Spada were unharmed as a barrier surrounded them.

"Whew, that was a close call." Said Naruto.

"Thanks Naruto."

"Now let's get him!"

The Vector 00 and Spada charged at the Alvatore, Naruto using his Element power created clones of both the Spada and 00. "Well, well, well it seems as though you might hold some skill." The Alvatore now released small objects that began to attack the combined force. Making a few clones disappear, this was when multiple 00 and Spada's broke off from the main group and began to attack the small objects. The others charged at the Alvatore however it's GN beams destroyed all but two which were the real one. The Vector 00 and Spada charged forward the swords drawn as Naruto ignited his blade and the Vector 00 and Spada focused their attack on one spot.

However the combined attack still could not break through the Alvatore's GN barrier. "Damn it how is this GN barrier able to hold off our combined attack." Shouted out Naruto as he tried to push the Vector 00 forward. Now the front of the Alvatore's front opened and it revealed a giant cannon that was charging up. "Zessica get out of the way!" shouted out Naruto as the Vector 00 grabbed the Spada's arm and pulled it away which was when the cannon fired releasing an enormous GN beam, the 00 and Spada barely dodged it however the Alvatore's small 'fang' like objects and the remaining clones were destroyed.

"W-w-what was that?" asked Zessica as her eyes widened at the power of the beam.

"I don't know but I wouldn't want to get hit by that beam." Replied Naruto as he thought about how they were going to be able to defeat the Alvatore.

"Zessica, I think that we should combine to make the 00 Evol. Using its GN punch we should be able to penetrate the Alvatore's barrier."

"Alright Naruto."

"GN Combination GO AQUARION!"

The Spada separated into the individual Vectors as they surrounded the Vector 00. The GN engines on the shoulder of the Vector 00 detached and the Vector Z formed the body unit and landed on the Vector 00, the arms of the Vector Z integrated the arms of the Vector 00 with the GN engines attaching themselves to the side of the Vector Z's shoulder.

While the Vector X formed the legs and integrated the Vector 00's legs into its own and the Vector Y formed the hip armor, finally the chest piece of the Evol turned into place as the helmet of the Evol came up and the 00's face appeared in it.

"00 EVOL!" shouted out Naruto as the wings of the 00 Evol opened.

"So this is the power of the so called 00 Evol. Well then let me show you the might of Arcadia."

The Alvatore now charged forward as it fired it guns at the 00 Evol, however the Evol dodged those with ease and now the Evol pulled it's arm back and threw it's GN punch forward. The GN punch and the Alvatore were on a one way collision with each other when the Alvatore brought up its GN field and the GN punch impacted on it, the GN field appeared to be bending before it too was deflected by the Alvatore's GN field and the Alvatore continued and rammed into the 00 Evol flinging it backwards.

"Ahhhhh!"

Unable to hold the combination the 4 Vectors separated into their individual Vectors.

"Damn it the Alvatore's GN field is too strong for even the GN punch to break through, damn it, Andy, Mix, Zessica are you alright?"

"Yeah we're all ok Naruto. But how are going to break through the Alvatore's GN barrier."

"I-I don't know." Replied Naruto as he continued to think of a plan to break through the GN barrier.

That was when Naruto's operator came in "Naruto we've done some quick calculations back at the academy and we've found out that you will need to deliver a huge concentration of GN beams to break the Alvatore's shield."

"But how, the Vector 00 doesn't have that kind of power behind it the only one that has enough power is . . ."

"Zessica!"

"What is it Naruto?"

"I know how to defeat the Alvatore but you'll need to follow my instructions that I'm sending all of you alright."

"Alright Naruto, receiving instructions." Said Zessica as she took a look at them before replying "Are you sure about this Naruto we've never done this before and it seems impossible."

"I can do the impossible."

"Alright then Andy Mix are you ready?"Said people nodded.  
"NEW GN COMBINATION GO AQUARION!"  
[Insert Kimi No Shinwa ~ Aquarion Dai 2 Shou]

Vectors Z, X and Y now surrounded the Vector 00; The Vector X split open forming the body and arms before landing on the Vector 00 and the arms of the Vector 00 were integrated into the Vector X arms, Vector Z formed a pack for the unit and attached itself to the back of the Vector 00, Vector Y formed the legs of the unit with the Vector 00's feet being used. Finally the Gepards head turned revealing the Vector 00's face with the helmet of the Gepard.

"00 Gepard!" shouted out Naruto as a GN rifle materialized in the 00 Gepards hand.

[End song]

"Alright 00 Gepard lets finish this." Said Naruto as the 00 Gepard flew forward it's GN rifle shot GN beam after GN beam at the Alvatore. The GN rifle seemed to be working as the Alvatore kept on activating it's GN field to protect itself and soon enough the Alvatore's GN field began to lose power as some GN beams managed to get in and hit the Alvatore. Flying some distance back the 00 Gepard materialized what Naruto called a GN bazooka and two GN cannons on the shoulder of the 00 Gepard.

Aiming them at the Alvatore, the twin GN drives went into overdrive as Energy was charged into the GN bazooka and the two GN cannon, feeling his eyes activate.

"GN Bazooka GN cannon, full burst mode FIRE!"

The combined beam weapon fired towards the Alvatore however the Alvatore returned fire with its heavy GN cannon and both beams fought for superiority.

"RRRAGH come on 00 Gepard!"

The pilot of the Alvatore now noticed that certain parts of the 00 Gepard were starting to glow red which distracted him and the Alvatore's beam gave way and was wiped out by its full burst mode. "T-t-that's impossible how could he activate trans-"

"BOOOM!"

The Alvatore was now wiped out as Naruto, Andy, mix and Zessica rested into their seats. Which was when another unit floated down, it was cyan and was lightly armored it was holding what the Elements could presume was a GN beam rifle but the weird thing was that this unit had two more attached to its side.

"Well well well it seems like not even the Alvatore was able to defeat you. It seems that the emperor has misunderstood the threat that you have posed to the emperor. I will take care of this."

The mysterious unit suddenly disappeared in a red flash and soon reappeared slashing off various pieces of armor from the 00 Gepard as it fell to the earth, when the 00 Gepard finally crash landed. Various pieces from the Vectors X, Z and Y were now missing.

The mysterious unit now floated in front of the 00 Gepard "This is the true power of the GN drives, something that you will never achieve." With that said the mysterious unit transformed and flew into the air.

"Control this is 00 Gepard, we need a medical team and pickup the Vector X,Y and Z are too damaged to get back and I'm not getting a reading from the others."

"Copy that pickup is on the way."

With that done Naruto climbed out of the Vector 00's cockpit and found his way to the Vector Y and opened the cockpit, he carefully brought Zessica out when he noticed that she was bleeding so using the little medical Jutsu that he knew he tried to heal her up but it didn't work and eventually he passed out his last thoughts were 'Zessica please be ok.'

[Meanwhile]

"Royal guard Shu reporting in your highness."

"What do you have to report Shu?"

"Your highness, I don't know whether or not to say this but . . ."

"Don't worry just say it Shu."

"Yes your highness, I believe that I've found your nephew."

"Are you playing around Shu? My brother went missing years ago, how could anyone on Vega be my nephew."

"Your highness, I would never lie to you, when I scanned his quantum brainwaves I found that he is indeed a descendent of your highness's brother."

"I will trust your word on this once Shu, if he is indeed my little brother's son then he should be able to activate it using both GN drives. Give them time to recuperate and when the time comes test him and if it is so then . . ."

"Yes your majesty. I understand."

[With the Queen]

"Soon my nephew, you will take your place on the throne of Arcadia and free us from that man's shackles." Said the queen as she looked at a picture of her holding a small blonde haired boy with sparkling blue eyes.

There we go all done with this chapter and yes I did bring in macross into my story and I'm proud of it. The plane for project Valkyrie would be the VF-171. Also for the council scene I wasn't sure how it works so I just tried my best please don't be too harsh on that scene. So you know the drill review and if you do have any questions, do message me I'll try to clarify any questions that you may have without spoiling future chapters. Also this chapter would coincide with the release of the new Aquarion Evol album. Also new chapters will come out slightly slower since I'm getting lazy and I have other stories to write along with new ideas that I want to work with, but don't worry this story will be continued since it will be ending soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Alright here is chapter 5. So without further ado enjoy.

Chp 5

Naruto was now sitting in the cockpit of the Vector 00 overlooking a plane as they were flying back to the Elemental nations to deposit the 'guest' from there.

"Sigh why was I assigned this mission it's not like the other pilots couldn't do this duty."

'Zessica, I hope you're ok.'

[Flashback]

Naruto now woke up in a clean room that he knew all too right 'the medical bay again well it could be worse.' Looking to the left he saw that Andy was currently bandaged up eating food.

"Hey Naruto, your awake."

"Hey Andy, how are you?"

"I'm fine Naruto. But Mix and Zessica . . ."

"What happened to them?"

"Well, Mix wasn't too heavily injured but Zessica . . ."

"What happened to Zessica?"

"She's in a coma and they don't know when she will wake up. I'm sorry Naruto."

Standing up Naruto exited the room and walked over to Zessica's room. Looking through the window he saw that Zessica was hooked up to an IV machine and was bandaged in multiple places. Walking in he took a chair and sat next to Zessica.

"Zessica-chan I'm sorry I wasn't good enough to protect you."Said Naruto as tears fell down his face.

"Naruto-san." Said a new voice that put his hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"What is it commander Donars?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt you but High commander Fudo needs you, it's about your 'friends'."

"Alright I'll go and talk to him just give me a moment to say something to Zessica."  
"Alright Naruto."

"Zessica-chan I have to go now but I'll come and see you later." Said Naruto as he placed a kiss on her cheek and walked out to meet Fudo.

"High commander Fudo, you wanted to see me?"

"Yes Naruto-san, we are going to be escorting your friends back to the elemental nations, chairwoman Crea is also going along so as to deliver a message to the people in your village. She has requested for you to follow along as a guard and to say goodbye to your friends."

"B-but wouldn't it be better for me to stay, here in Neo-Kowloon to defend it."

"Crea requested you for this trip Naruto, I believe it's to say goodbye to anyone that you still have close to your heart in the elemental Nations."

"Sigh, I understand high commander Fudo. When will I report for the mission?"

"The mission will take place tomorrow, so if you have anything to do here finish it up. Also chairwoman wants you to report to the armory before leaving."

"Alright I understand." Said Naruto as he walked away and headed towards the cafeteria.

Walking in he met Shrade. "Naruto are you ok?" asked Shrade.

"I'll be ok." Replied Naruto

"I heard about Zessica, Naruto. I'm sure she will be ok." Said Shrade.

"Can I ask for a favor Shrade?"

"Of course Naruto. What's the favor?"

"I'm going back to the elemental nations as chairwoman Crea's guard, so I want you to take care of Zessica and if the Arcadians attack I hope that you will watch over her."

"Don't worry Naruto, Zessica is my friend of course I'll watch over her."

"Thank you Shrade." Said Naruto as he left him to his business while he grabbed a tray of food and walked back to Zessica's hospital room where he spent the rest of the day there before falling asleep praying for her to wake up.

The next day Naruto reported to the armory where he was given a pistol along with extra clips in case of an emergency, walking out of the armory he noticed that there was a VTOL jet in the main grounds and his ex-friends were walking up the ramp and into it while Chairwoman Crea walked over to him.

"Naruto-san do you know your duties?"

"Yes, ma'am. Just why me? I'm more useful here then there."

"I want you to show those people back in the elemental nations something and I believe that you will want to say your final goodbye to the people close to your heart back in the elemental nations."

"Alright, I understand ma'am." Said Naruto as he walked to the Vector 00's hangar and entered the cockpit, taking the controls. "Vector 00, launching."

The Vector 00 launched and followed behind the plane.

[End flashback]

So here they were now a few hours into the journey, it took less time to go by air then boat since they didn't need to stop to skirt around the various mountains, but the Vector 00 had to go much slower since the plane wasn't able to go as fast as the Vector 00.

[Inside the plane]

The Various Shinobi were now sitting in the seats as some of them, looked out the window. Over the period in which they were locked up, many of them had come to term with the fact that maybe they should just leave Naruto alone since none of them wanted to be forced into something they did not want to and when Hinata explained the situation to them and how Naruto was important to all of them, especially Zessica.

However Sakura and Ino were still dead set on stealing Naruto from Zessica. Since they still believed their love to be forced and that Naruto rightfully belonged with them. However the most glaring question that everyone had including Hinata was, how old the chairwoman was, she looked young yet didn't seem so.

"So chairwoman Crea if you don't mind can you answer a question for us?"

"Of course, Hinata-san as long as it doesn't offend me."

"U-um how old are you?"

"I am older then you and that is all you need to know." Said Crea as she took out a doughnut and took a bite out of it before passing it around letting everyone take one

The rest of the trip went by without much trouble and eventually they touched down in an area near to the village, Naruto got out of his cockpit and used the ladder to get on the ground where he noticed that all of his 'friends' were gathered outside of the jet.

"Well Naruto-san are you ready?"

"Yes chairwoman Crea, it will take a while before we reach the village gates."

"Alright then I'm sure our 'guests' can lead us the right way."

The Konoha Shinobi lead them forward and eventually they reached the village's gate.

"So this is the entrance to your village huh Naruto-san?" said Crea as she looked over the enormous gate.

"Yeah, the gate is the pride and joy of Konoha." Replied Naruto as he looked at it and remembered fond memories of days past.

Walking up to the gate they met the 'eternal' Chunins Kotetsu and Izumo. "Hey, look Kotetsu their finally back with Naruto, go and get the Hokage."

"Alright Izumo." Said Kotetsu as he shunshined away to get the Hokage.

Walking up to the booth Naruto told them that he wasn't here to stay and that this visit was just for chairwoman Crea to talk to Tsunade, as for him he was just here to say his final goodbyes to some of the people in the village.

Izumo then returned with the Hokage right beside him. Welcoming all of them into the village with a smile Tsunade led Crea to the council room where all of them had gathered to hear what Crea had to say. It was here that Crea let Naruto go to finish up his business in Konoha.

Walking through Konoha Naruto stopped in an alley and putting his hands in a cross shape. "Kage Bunshin Jutsu."

"Alright you clones go and say our final goodbye to the Konohamaru corps, Iruka-sensei and Hinata, the clone that goes to see Hinata make sure to give her this letter that I've written for Gaara ask her to pass it to him for me."

"Yes boss."

Stepping out of the alley Naruto walked through the village as people began to look his way, since he was wearing something that the people of the elemental Nations had never seen before, he was also making sure that his pistol was still holstered before he finally got a glimpse of his destination, His favorite place with the exception of his father's head on the Hokage mountain.

Walking into the ramen stand, he took a seat when a familiar face came into view "Welcome to Ichiraku what can I get . . ."

"Naruto!"

"Hey old man, how have you been?" Said Naruto as he gave him a big smile.

"I've been really great, Ayame come on out here and you'll never guess who is here?" Said Teuchi.

"Coming dad, who could it be, that's got you so excited . . . Naruto!" She yelled as she ran forward and gave him a hug.

"I'm so glad to see you again Naruto." She said as tears fell from her face.

"Me too Ayame Nee-chan, me too." Said Naruto as he returned the hug, taking his order they went to the back and came out carrying the 'Naruto ultimate special' named after Naruto since he was the only one that was able to finish it. He began eating as the Ichiraku family and Naruto talked about what they had up to.

"So Naruto what has happened to you recently?" Asked Ayame.

Naruto looked down in sadness "Well, recently when me, my girlfriend Zessica and a few of my friends got into a fight with someone and in the end she got injured and is now in a coma in the land beyond the elemental nations along with the remainder of my friends." Said Naruto as a few tears fell from his face.

"Oh Naruto, I'm sorry for asking . . . I didn't know . . . I'm sorry for your loss Naruto." Said Ayame as looked down in shame.

"Don't worry I don't blame you, if only I was faster I could have saved her." Said Naruto as he took out a picture and showed it to Ayame "See this is her, the one that is hugging me." Said Naruto as he pointed at Zessica.

"Oh wow, she's beautiful Naruto, you are really lucky to have such a beautiful girl and she is really lucky to have such a good guy like you."

"Thank you Ayame nee-chan." Said Naruto as he finished his bowl of ramen and paid for his tab. Walking out, Naruto shunshined towards the Hokage monument, sitting on top of his father's head he looked to the sky and wondered 'Tou-chan, just who are you really? There are so many questions that I have for you, I wish you were still with me.'

There he spent many hours as he fell asleep and woke when his communicator suddenly came on, picking it up he saw that chairwoman Crea was done with her meeting with the Hokage and the council. It was also when he received the memories from his Kage Bunshin so he began walking back to her while he sorted out the talk that he had gained from his Kage Bunshin's.

Finally meeting with Crea in front of the village's gate. "So how did it go with your remaining friends in Konoha Naruto?"

"It went really well Chairwoman Crea, I said goodbye to all those precious to me so I don't have anything left for me here. What about you and the council?"

"It went along really well; the council will now leave you to your own business."

"H-how did you managed to do that?" said a surprised Naruto.

"Let's just say that Jiraiya had a secondary plan in case you left Konoha and Konoha wouldn't want to leave you alone."

Looking to the sky Naruto thanked Jiraiya for having the foresight to plan for this and with that said they walked back to the plane. Naruto grabbed the hook and was brought up to the cockpit while Crea walked into her plane and both of them took off and flew off back to Neo-Kowloon. When they were flying back to Neo-Kowloon Naruto got a communication from Chairwoman Crea.

"Naruto-san we have a situation, Neo-Kowloon is under attack by Arcadian forces and the unit leading them is the one that damaged the previous set of Vectors.

Gritting his teeth in anger "Chairwoman Crea permission to engage the enemy?"

"Go Naruto we'll be fine."

The GN engines now released GN particles and flew off leaving the plane behind 'You will pay for what you did to Zessica.' Thought Naruto.

[Meanwhile Back in Neo-Kowloon]

Shrade was now watching over Zessica just in case the PV pilots that had a grudge against Naruto tried anything funny on Zessica when the klaxon came on so he headed towards the Control room where the Elements had gathered but it was weird since a couple of the PV pilots were missing.

"Arcadian attackers identified, it was the unit that damaged the first set of Vectors the last time."

"Alright then Vector Y Shrade, Vector Z Amata and in Vector X Mikono. For this mission the PV pilots of Alpha squadron will be joining you so the Vectors will focus on the unit that damaged the previous set of Vectors and leave the foot soldiers to the PV pilots." said Fudo Zen.

Getting into their seats Amata, Shrade, and Mikono were teleported into their individual Vectors.

"Vector X ready."

"Vector Z ready."

"Vector Y ready."

"Launching Vectors."

With that the 3 Vectors were launched into the air and alongside them were the Valkyrie fighters [VF] and all of them were heading towards the target area.

[Ground Zero]

Shu [The royal guard from the previous chapter] was now holding back in his new unit that was given to him by his majesty, the new unit for the top royal was designated the GNX-VW. It watched as the regular foot soldiers lay waste to the city. 'Where are you? Do you not wish to protect the city and those you love? Perhaps my hand must be forced before your test can be administered.' Thought Shu.

That was when multiple units on the ground were destroyed by bullets and one was sliced in half. 'So his friends are here yet he is not. Perhaps I must force my hand and engage them.'

The GNX-III now received orders from Shu and turned away leaving the Aquarion Spada alone with GNX-VW. Hacking the com channels Shu got a direct line to the Aquarion "So you are here, yet the one that I am seeking is not."

Getting the Spada into a fighting stance Shrade replied "Your opponent is me, Naruto is currently away so you will just have to settle for us."

The GNX-VW now drew it's GN saber and charged at the Spada. Shrade was caught off guard which allowed the GNX-VW to slice it's shield in half while the GNX-VW drew another GN saber out of its side and tried to slice the Spada in half, Shrade was able to block this strike 'How is he so fast I couldn't even see that strike, not even Naruto was that fast when he used the Vector 00.'

"Ha ha ha, it seems like I have overestimated your skill, perhaps you are not as strong as I have been lead to believe or maybe it was only that one pilot." Said Shu as he delivered another strike to the Spada but this time the Spada was ready as it materialized another sword and clashed with the GNX-VW "Perhaps you should not cast judgment on us so soon." Replied Shrade as he parried the strike and slice one of the guns on the side of the unit.

"Perhaps so, now enough talking let's dance."

The battle from afar was for a lack of a better word . . . beautiful. As the 2 mechs fought slashing blocking and parrying the various strikes from each other but soon they were now deadlocked, the Spada had numerous slashes going across it while the GNX-VW also had numerous slashes going across it though it was less then what the Spada had.

"Heh heh, it seems that you are not to be underestimated."

"Why does it seem like you are not the previous Arcadians that we have faced in battle."

"Very simple, it is because the royal guard is only loyal to her majesty Sumeragi Seiei."

"But what about your king Souchiro?"

"He is no king of mine, he forcefully took the throne for himself, and he has subjected the people to fear and all who are against him are destroyed."

"What about you?"

"Her majesty protects the Royal guard and in case you haven't noticed, this line is encoded so that only we can hear it."

"Then why do you continue to fight for him?"

"We royal guard fight for king ribbons and his line not this false king that has taken the throne by force." Said Shu as he parried the strike and one of the Spada's sword went flying which caused Shrade to fall back.

"Then why do you still fight for him?"

"Because we do not have the strength to rebel and we do not wish for innocents to be injured." Said Shu as he raised his GN sabers.

[Meanwhile]

The VF units had destroyed many of the Arcadian units while the Arcadian's had destroyed just as many VF units and the remaining units were now cornered.

"I'm sorry we all couldn't survive this." Said Rei.

"I don't blame you captain you tried your best." Replied Kano.

The Arcadian units were just about to open fire when suddenly, multiple Arcadian units were destroyed by GN lasers and the rest were slashed apart by the Vector 00 that just appeared. "Are you guys ok?"

"Y—yes sir."

"Alright then return to base while I help the Spada." Said Naruto as the Vector 00 flew off leaving the VF units in a cloud of GN particles.

[Ground Zero]

The GNX-VW was about to cut the Spada in half when the GNX-VW turned around to block a strike coming from the Vector 00 "You'll pay for what you did to Zessica! You bastard!" shouted out Naruto as the Vector 00 began to erratically attack the GNX-VW.

'Gah, Such power.' Thought Shu as he blocked another strike from the Vector 00 but was unable to block the kick that sent one of its GN sabers flying to the side. The GNX-VW now flew backwards.

"Shrade, we're going to combine now. Are you ready?" asked Naruto.

"What combination?"

"A new one."

"Revenge combination! GO AQUARION!"

The Spada no split into its individual Vectors and surrounded the Vector 00, Vector Y split open and formed the upper body of the unit and integrated the Vector 00's arms into itself while Vector Z formed the leg armor of the unit while the feet covered the Vector 00's feet the Vector X now formed a new shield for the unit while the GN drives turned to the back of the Vector 00 and the Spada's shoulder armor went over it. While a new blade materialized in the unit's hand.

"00 SPADA!" shouted out Naruto.

The 00 Spada now charged forward and continuously clashed with the GNX-VW. 'Your strength has increased yet you are not able to use it yet . . . perhaps you need a bit more.'

"Trans-am." Said Shu as his unit glowed red and just when the 00 Spada was about to slice the GNX-VW in half it disappeared "W-w-what?"

Suddenly from behind the GNX-VW reappeared and slashed but Naruto was just barely quick enough to turn around and block the strike. 'H-how did his unit suddenly become so fast.'

The GNX-VW now disappeared and delivered a kick to the 00 Spada knocking it to the ground. "You have fought well but now we must end it." Said Shu as he raised his sword up and strike down but his GN saber struck the ground.

"W-wha?"

The 00 Spada was now behind the GNX-VW and the core unit which was the Vector 00 was now glowing red same as the GNX-VW, the GNX-VW noticed this and blocked the strike from the 00 Spada as both of them flew into the air and clashed. The GNX-VW's red GN particles mixing in with the 00 Spada's green GN particles.

"RARGH, you'll pay for what you did!" Shouted out Naruto as he sliced off one of the GNX-VW's arm and kicked it backwards causing the GNX-VW to crash into a building behind it.

"You'll pay!" shouted out Naruto as the 00 Spada shot forward but before it could reach the GNX-VW the twin GN drives on the 00 Spada had a malfunction and it crashed into the ground below.

The GNX-VW now walked forward "It seems like there is more than meets the eye with you."

"What do you mean you bastard?"

"I will return once more. But now I leave you to recuperate, I believe that both you and your friends could use it." Said Shu as his GNX-VW transformed and shot into the air.

Naruto's eyes now widened as he finally got what that Arcadian was saying, looking over to one of the panels he saw that Amata, Shrade and Mikono were knocked out due to the pressure of the new mode that caused the malfunction in the GN drives, he was so caught up in getting vengeance for Zessica he forgot about the safety for his other friends. Opening the com channel he called the Control room for pickup and a medical team. While he tried to reactivate the 00 Spada to no avail while tears fell from his eyes as he had inadvertently hurt his other friends to avenge Zessica.

"I-I-I'm sorry everyone I was too caught up in revenge that I hurt you, I'm sorry."

Alright that ends it, Vector 00 is damaged and the only one left is the three Vectors. Also I have a question is there any story where we can get an epic space battle cause I'm going to need it for inspiration for the final battle. Also the I didn't use the theme when they combined cause the emotions are not straight there. So if you guys have any questions leave them in your review or you can PM me.


	6. The ending for now

This is the official ending of The way to Evolution because I'm losing my spirit for writing it so for now please accept this official ending which would take place at the end of the story but is being placed here just to end it on a note.

Chp?

[Insert Genesis of love]

Months had passed after the battle against Arcadia and with the help of the Quantum System the Arcadians were able to regain their emotions and Souchiro was successfully defeated. With Naruto now the king of Arcadia, the first thing he did was to sign a pact with Vega and to repair the damaged sections of the planet while he repaired/fixed everything that Souchiro had done wrong to the people and when all that was done. Naruto's aunt acted as an ambassador for Arcadia and signed a further treaty that shared technology among both their planets.

When the treaty was signed Naruto and Zessica both had a wedding onboard a cruiser, making theirs the very first marriage in space while a few months later they sponsored the marriage for Amata, Andy, Donars and Jin to Mikono, Mix, Suomi and Yunoha respectively.

After the wedding Crea and Cayenne decided that they would travel the world with Shrade so as to allow him to play his music to a larger audience.

Shortly after the wedding Fudo also disappeared but they suspected that he would appear again if Vega was ever in trouble.

Naruto and Zessica together raised a little girl called Kushina after Naruto's mother. She was a little bundle of energy with her mother's green hair but her father's eyes and whisker marks and lived happily ever after.

"So ends the 2nd chapter of Aquarion." Said Fudo as he closed the book that was not even half read. "But what other tales could Aquarion tell us about only time will tell."

So this is the ending that you guys are getting for now. Maybe in the future when I do get back to this story I will give something even better. But now I issue you guys a challenge try writing your own story of Aquarion Evol/Naruto, you can do it anyway you want but it has to be Zessica/Naruto.


End file.
